Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village!/(Transcript)
Narrator: Our young hero Ash leads his friends deep into the forest. Since he doesn't have a compass, Ash must rely purely on his instincts. And that means trouble! *Ben: Ash, not to question your sense of direction or anything, but are you sure about this shortcut of yours? *Ash: Don't worry. I'm positive that this way will take us back to the path. *Pikachu: Pika. *Ben: If you say so, my student. *Brock: Positive, huh? *Misty: That's what you said an hour ago. I'm tired. *Liam: Count me and the others in on that one. *Misty: Phew. I told you to stick to the main road, but you had to take a shortcut. *Ash: I took a shortcut? It was you who said to go this way. *Misty: Ha! If I was leading, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this! *Ash: Who says we're lost? *Misty: Listen, genius. If you don't know where you are or where you're going, that means you're lost. *Brock: Chill, chill! *Liam: I'm in agreement with Brock. What matters now is that we find another way to get back on track. *Misty: Alright. But remind me to yell at you some more when we get to Vermilion City. *Silica: Calm down, just because we're lost doesn't mean we're gonna be stuck her forever. *Pina: (chirps) Awwrror *Ash: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village! *Ash: Time for a break. *Ben: I agree. My feet are starting to hurt. *Ash: Hm? (looks over behind him) Oh, wow! A Pokemon! (gets out his Pokedex to analyze it) *Ash's Pokedex (Dexter): Oddish. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest scattering pollen as it walks around. *Ben: Normally Oddish walk around at night until they've walked 1000 feet before finding a fertile place to plant themselves. But I guess this one thinks differently. *Ash: I'll catch it. *Misty: Hold it! *Ash: What for? *Ben: Yeah, Misty. What's the deal? *Misty: Because I'm gonna catch that Pokemon. *Ash: Ah, no way, Misty. I saw it first. *Misty: But we found it around the water, and water is my specialty. *Ben: Firstly, having a grass type with all your water types means its gonna have a mismatch effect on your team. And second, if one of you is planning on catching it, better do it now because there it goes! *Misty: Go, Starmie! *(Starmie materializes and lands in front of Oddish before Oddish goes another way.) *Misty: Water Gun, now! *(the attack sends Oddish into the air) *Misty: Now that's the way to spray! Tackle it, Starmie! *(the attack lands and Oddish is knocked out) *Misty: That weakened it! Gotta catch it, now! Pokeball, go! *(however, the Pokeball is knocked out of the air by another Pokemon.) *Misty: Uh oh. *Ben: What just knocked that Pokeball out of the sky like that? *(everyone looks to see a Bulbasaur standing in front of Oddish.) *Ash: Whoa! What's that?!? *Ben: Color me surprised! It's a Bulbasaur! *Ash: Wow! I can't believe it! A Bulbasaur! (Ash analyzes Bulbasaur with Dexter) *Dexter: Bulbasaur. It bares the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify as a plant or animal. Bulbasur are extremely tough and are very difficult to capture in the wild. *(Bulbasaur uses Tackle and defeats Starmie in a single hit) *Misty: Oh! Oh, Starmie! Are you okay? *Ash: Now it's my turn to try! Bulbasaur is mine! Butterfree, I choose you! *(Butterfree materializes) *Ash: Butterfree, Sleep Powder! *(Bulbasaur blows the Sleep Powder right back at Butterfree, causing it to fall asleep) *Ben: WHOA!! What a set of lungs! *Ash: Aah! Come on! Hang in there, Butterfree! *Ben: I don't think Butterfree can battle anymore, it took its own Sleep Powder right in the face. *(Bulbasuar tackles Butterfree and sends it up in the air, knocking it out in the process) *Ash: Oh. No. *(Oddish and Bulbasaur retreat into the forest) *Ash: Oh! The Bulbasaur! It's not fair! I want it! *Ben: Easy now, Ash. That Bulbasaur must be a powerhouse in order to take down both Starmie and Butterfree. *Pikachu: Pika. *Azusa: Well that was.....(MEEP) *(Azusa was holding her laughter) *Ritsu: Stop laughing! *Corona: Flare Flareon! (Cut it out!) *Tsumugi: But Ben is right about Bulbasaur, its too strong. *Nida: Nido nido. (You said it.) *Ben: Azusa, whatever you find funny, it's most likely not. Now come on, we have to cross this bridge. *Ash: Ha ha ha! I bet there are Bulbasuar all over this place. *Misty: But, where is this place? *Brock: I can't find this bridge on my map. *Ben: Well, in that case, we have to be extremely careful crossing this bridge. *(the wind starts picking up and rocking the bridge.) *Ben: Uh oh. The wind is picking up! Hang on to the side of the bridge! *(suddenly, the bridge breaks and they all start hanging on for dear life) *Ben: Hold on, everyone! And what ever you do, don't look down! *(Brock soon slips and falls into the rapids) *Ash: Brock's falling! *Ben: Brock! NO! *Ui: What do we do? *Ben: Just hang on and try and shimmy over to the other side! *Misty: Ash you have to pull us back up, it's our only chance! *Pikachu: Pika Pi! *Ash: I can't! *Misty: Yes you will! Just pull as hard as you can! *Ben: Let's just get to the other side, my arms are starting to cramp from hanging on like this! *(our heroes soon make it to the other side) *Ash: Phew! I'm totally wiped out! *Ben: I've been in some tight spots, but nothing ever like that one! *Misty: We can't rest now, we've gotta find Brock. *Ash: Right! *Ben: Let's head down to the ground and see if he's anywhere along the side of the river! Maybe he managed to pull himself out. *Ash: Hurry up! *Pikachu: Pika! *Misty: (screams) *Yui: What's wrong, Misty-chan? *Ben: Misty, what's wrong? (turns and sees no sign of Misty) *Liam: Where'd Misty go? *Ben: There she is! In this hole! *Ash: Huh? Whoa! How'd get down there? *Misty: I fell in, how else?! What's a trap doing here? *Ash: It seems pretty strange. *Ben: I have a couple guesses, and none of them are good. *Misty: Just help me out, quick! *Ben: Alright, let's get you out of there, nice and easy. *Ash: This is just not our day! *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Mio: Sprout, reel her up. *Sprout: Bulba! ("Right!") *(Sprout uses Vine Whip to pull Misty up) *Ash: Brock?!? Hey, Brock!! *Ben: Brock!! You around here?!? *Liam: Brock?!? Where are you? *Misty: Do you think he washed this far down stream? *Ben: I dunno, I think we need some air support. *Liam: I'm on it! Spearow, go! *(Spearow materializes) *Liam: Spearow, we need to find Brock. Fly around and see if you can spot him. *Spearow: Spear! (Right!) *(As our heroes keep walking, Ben ends up getting caught in a foot snare trap.) *Ben: WHOA!!! *(At the same time, Ash, Pikachu and Misty get caught in a net) *Ash and Misty: (scream) *(The Light Music Club got caught in a net, as did Nodoka, Negi, Kirito and the rest of the girls) *Mio: You and your sense of direction, Ritsu. *Ritsu: Hey, don't blame me! *Azusa: Stop quarrelling, you two. *Cadel: Nya nya nya ("Azusa is right") *Ben: Well, this is a predicament! Strung up by one of my ankles, never thought it'd happen. *Ash: Hey! How'd we get up in a tree? *Misty: It's another trap! Do something! *Ash: What can I do? *Misty: Try wiggling. See if the net will open. *(Ash wiggles around but can't break the net) *Ash: Oh, this is dumb! *Misty: If you got any better ideas, let's hear em! *Pikachu: Pi! Pika Pi! *Ben: Don't mean to butt in on this, but you ain't the only ones caught in a snare! I mean, look at me! I'm upside down for crying out loud! *Mio: Don't forget about us! We're caught the same way Ash and Misty are! *Azusa: And then some. *(everyone soon hears a familiar sound, the sound of a Bulbasaur, the same one from earlier) *Ash: Bulbasaur! *Ben: And what are you doing here? *(Bulbasaur just smiles and walks away) *Ben: (in thought) Why you little! *Ash: Hold it there, Bulbasaur! I want a match! *Misty: Now you're wiggling too much! Ouch! You kicked me! *Ash: Bulbasaur! *Ben: Just let him be, Ash. Let's just focus on getting out of these traps, shall we? *Jessie: The village we're looking for should be on the other side of that bridge. *James: Let's just hope the rumors are true. *Meowth: Hee hee hee! Just wait and see what Team Rocket's got planned for you, you delicious little village. *Ash: Gee, I wonder what happened to Brock. *Misty: I wonder too. *Ben: I'm sure we're all worried about Brock, but how about we try getting down from here? I feel blood rushing to my head! *Ash: Maybe the river carried him far away, all the way to the ocean. Then some pirates spotted him and brought him aboard their ship, and one of the pirates has a wooden leg. *Misty: You have a crazy imagination! *Mio: I agree with Misty. *Pikachu: kachu! *Ash: Then came the storm. *(A Razor Leaf out of nowhere snaps the net that Yui and the others were in, freeing them) *Ben: (in thought) A Razor Leaf cutting them down from out of nowhere? Well that was unexpected! (aloud) I think I'll get Forearms to help me down. (tosses Forearms' Pokeball down) *(Forearms materializes) *Forearms: Machamp! (Yes sir!) *Ben: Forearms, follow the rope you see tied to my ankle and untie me. But let me down gently, please. *Forearms: Machamp! (Sure thing!) *(Forearms follows the rope and unties it, letting Ben down sorta gently, cause he slightly hit his head on the ground) *Ben: Other than the landing, thanks, Forearms. (returns Forearms to his Pokeball) *Azusa: That was Razor Leaf that freed us. *Yui: But who did it? *Ben: That's what I'd like to know. *Brock: Ahoy! *Ash and Misty: Huh? *(The camera cues a Leafeon and along with her was Ui and....Brock) *Yui: Ui! *Ash: Hey, Brock! *Ben: There you are! *Brock: Why are you hanging around in that tree? *Ben: Never mind that, let's just get those three down. *(Brock cuts Ash, Misty, and Pikachu down and scream as they come crashing down.) *Misty: Thanks, but maybe next time you can let us down a little more gently. *Brock: Yeah, sure. Sorry. *Ben: You kidding, I had a pretty iffy landing myself. *Liam: That's one cute Leafeon, Ui. *(Liam pulled Dexter out) *Dexter: Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon is the evolved form of Eevee and is native to the Sinnoh Region. It can produce photosynthesis just like a plant, and generally avoids conflict. *Ben: (in thought) That brings back some memories. *Misty: We've been looking all over for you. *Ash: We saw you fall in the river, then what happened? *Ben: Yeah, man. You have no idea how concerned we were. *Brock: Well, I was being washed away in the rapids. *???: I got you! Just hold on! *Brock: The girl who saved my life, was incredibly beautiful. *Ash: Hm. Beautiful girl, huh? That's even better than pirates. Unless, of course, she was really a pirate in disguise. *Misty: Maybe it's time to get a reality check? *Mio: Misty's right, you're letting you're imagination get ahead of you. *Ben: Maybe it was just a lucky passerby? *Tsumugi: Or maybe you got a girlfriend? *Mio: Mugi... *Azusa: senpai... *Cadel: Nya nyaaa.. ("Oh boy") *Ui: Lily was the reason who saved you. *Misty: Lily? *Ui: Come on, we'll introduce you. *(The group follow Brock and Ui) *???: Oh. *Brock: Melanie, this is Ash and Misty. *Ui: And this is my big sister Yui and her friends from the Light Music Club back home, they're a band called After School Tea Time. *Azusa: My name is Azusa, and this is my Skitty, Cadel. *Cadel: Nya nya. (Hello there.) *Mio: I-I'm Mio, and this is my Bulbasaur named Sprout. *Sprout: Bulbasaur. (Nice to meet you) *Tsumugi: I'm Mugi, and this is Nida, my Nidoran. *Nida: Nido nido. (Hello there.) *Ritsu: Name's Ritsu, and this is my Flareon, Corona. *Corona: Flarre. (Hiya.) *Yui: And I'm Yui, and this is my Jigglypuff, Wiggy. *Wiggy: Jiggly puff! (Hello there!) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bulbasaur! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts